Cyber-attacks and cyber-threats are known in the art and generally include, or are related to, various offensive systems, methods and operations that target information and infrastructure. Cyber-attacks and cyber-threats typically include stealing sensitive information, deleting or modifying information in an attacked system, disabling or otherwise interfering with an operation of a computing system, etc. Typically, the source of an attack (or identity of an attacker) is unknown.
Various systems and methods for combating cyber-attacks and cyber-threats are known. For example, anti-virus software, firewalls and the like are employed in order to protect systems against cyber-attacks and/or cyber-threats.